


Does It Make a Sound?

by fallenseraphciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Forests, Green Witch Arc, If they're not canon enough for you-sue me, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenseraphciel/pseuds/fallenseraphciel
Summary: Ciel stops for fresh air, but Sebastian has other ideas in mind.





	Does It Make a Sound?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Autumn Sebaciel Event on tumblr for the Smut prompt

The carriage shook along the bumpy narrow dirt roads in the German forest. The trees stood tall and lordly, making a canopy of darkness even in the day. The journey to their destination seemed endless.

For the first time in hours Ciel spoke, “Sebastian, stop the carriage.”

He halted the horses and opened the driver’s partition.

“What is it that you need, my lord?”

“Fresh air.”

In a flash, Sebastian was opening the door and helping his master out. Their grasp lingered before Ciel slipped his fingers away. Ciel took in the foliage with his uncovered eye.

“I need to stretch my legs.” he said, walking off the road into the forest.

Sebastian followed him silently, like a shadow. Leaves crunched under their shoes.

“Say something. Why have you been so quiet?”

“What would you like me to say, Sir?”

“What are you up to?”

He knew Sebastian’s silence meant more. He could tell by the smug smirk on his face.

“I’m not up to anything. I am at your beck and call. What I think you meant to ask is what am I thinking of.”

“Fine. What _are_ you thinking?”

He wished he’d wipe that smirk off his damn face.

“Are you sure you want to know? It isn’t exactly polite conversation.”

“We’re alone in the forest. Tell me.”

Slowly, to make sure Ciel wanted it, he titled his chin up. One blue eye burned with impatience.

“Taking you. I originally pictured it inside the carriage but you so graciously asked to stop. I want to make your body burn for me.”

“Oh.”

“What do you think?”

Ciel gulped. Sebastian stepped closer. Blood rushed through his body. God, he wanted it.

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

“Is that a yes? Give me an order, my lord.”

“Take me.”

Ciel stripped himself of his eyepatch. Sebastian’s smile grew. He captured Ciel’s lips with his own. They kissed between Ciel’s heated pants. Sebastian pulled away. He corned his master against a tree. Sebastian continued the onslaught with his lips. Ciel felt his body awaken in response. His fingers tangled in dark hair. Lips strayed only to move down the pale column of his neck. He let out a breathy moan. Expertly, Sebastian kissed the sensitive spots on his neck. He unbuttoned Ciel’s shirt to kiss his collarbone. As the shirt and jacket fell, he traveled lowered. He sucked on a rosy nipple. Ciel moaned louder. He felt the bite of the air against his skin. The next things to come off were Sebastian’s tailcoat and vest. Hot, wet mouths met again. The tree felt stiff against his head and back. He wrapped his slender legs around his butler. Sebastian supported his ass and squeezed it. Ciel moaned behind the kiss. His short heels dug into Sebastian’s back. Sebastian’s white button-up and gloves were discarded next. Bare chests pressed against each other.

“Let me put you down, master.”

Ciel unwrapped himself. Sebastian kissed down his body again. Agonizingly slow. First his neck, then clavicle, then nipple, ribs, stomach… He ended just below his navel. From the demonic gleam in his eyes he could tell what Sebastian wanted to do. He nodded with enthusiasm. Sebastian unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down with his underwear. His warm mouth surrounded the head.

“Yes…”

He slid his mouth further until the entire cock was inside. Ciel cried out. Hands found Sebastian’s hair again. This time tugging. Sebastian began taking it, in and out. Ciel trembled. Being engulfed like this was overwhelming. He ran a hand through his slate bangs, trying not to curse. Sebastian’s mouth bobbed faster. He looked up with lewd crimson eyes. Ciel felt pleasure pooling in his lower gut. The tips of Sebastian’s hair tickled his thighs.

“Mmmn… close.”

Sebastian pulled off but let his long tongue slide to the base. Then he let the cock fall from his plush lips.

“What the hell?”

“I know what you really want, master.”

Ciel gulped.

“I’ve taught you how to beg, if you’ll recall.”

His lips twisted into a devious smirk again. Unceremoniously, Ciel kicked off his shoes and socks.

“I already gave you your order, dog. I said _take me_.”

With that, Sebastian lifted Ciel. The earl wrapped his spindly legs around him. Ciel bit down on Sebastian’s lip and tugged. A low, pleased sound rumbled in the demon’s chest. He laid Ciel down on the leaves and dirt. They nearly devoured each other’s mouths.

“Put it in me.”

Sebastian sucked his digits and pushed two in. He thrust them fast, stretching him out.

“Put your cock in me, Sebastian.”

Without hesitation he pushed himself into Ciel’s ass. Ciel whimpered as he was filled. He started slow at first. Sebastian rolled his hips into him. Ciel clung desperately to his shoulders. He thrust faster. With each thrust Ciel cried out. Sebastian hit his prostate. He moaned his servant’s name. The force of each strong thrust was almost dizzying. And the high had him swimming in sensations. Dried, dead leaves tangled into his locks. He no longer felt the cold air as strongly.

“Sebastian,” he called again, this time dripping with satisfaction.

“Master. My _master_.”

Plush lips found Ciel’s neck again. They trailed up and down. Sebastian felt him gulp.

“Harder.”

Sebastian obeyed. He pistoned his hips harder. He ran his hands through slate locks and tugged. Ciel moaned and then smirked. The kisses on his neck turned into bites. Pinning his hands above his head, Sebastian growled. Inhuman. It made Ciel’s cock twitch. The vulgar slaps of skin against skin echoed. His breaths were short and close together. Sebastian wasn’t panting though. The demon’s hands found the meat of Ciel’s hips. What there was of it anyways.

Sebastian flipped him. Ciel leaned up, on all fours. Soil dirtied his palms and knees. The demon grabbed his hips and pulled Ciel flush against his. Ciel inhaled as he was penetrated again. Thrusting faster again, Sebastian threw his head back. While Ciel hung his head in pleasure. His bangs covered his face. Something primal overtook them as they fucked on the ground. Sebastian grasped his cock from behind and started stroking.

“Yes,” Ciel breathed.

He ran his hands along the expanse of Ciel’s back. Then, his lips ghosted where his hands were. Ciel moaned sweetly and clenched around Sebastian.

“Good boy.”

This only brought Ciel closer to the brink.

“Tell me when. I’ll only finish when you order me to.” Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded in understanding. Was he speechless? The pleasures consumed him, flowed through his body. He gulped, trying to regain his speech. His sweaty hands made fists in the dirt. Again, Ciel felt pleasure tug at his lower gut.

“Cum for me.”

With the order, Sebastian gripped Ciel’s hips tighter. He bit down hard on his lower lip. Sebastian filled him with his release. Sebastian kept stroking and fucking his partner.

“Please master, you know you want to.”

Ciel gasped loudly.

He was floating. Then, it all came together. All of the sensations and his blood rushed together in a powerful surge. It wracked his body, spine curving. The afterglow had his head spinning.

Ciel’s skin was hot to the touch. He was overstimulated and Sebastian didn’t want him to crash when the endorphins faded. Sebastian pulled him into a close embrace. His fingers traced patterns on his soft curved back. He kissed Ciel’s warm temple. His other hand pet his silky hair.

“I’ve got you. I won’t leave you, master.”

Sebastian kept him close to his chest, like an infant. Vibrant leaves sunk from the trees above. A glowy Ciel nuzzled with contentedness. Ciel was perfect when he was like this, Sebastian thought. As his high winded down Sebastian spoke again,

“Let’s get you bathed.”

He lifted him like a bride. Naked, he carried Ciel to the water. It was a river deep enough for Sebastian to be waist deep and Ciel chest deep. It flowed steady, safe enough to stand in. Sebastian took his hand and guided him into the water. The water made a pleasant sound as they waded through it. He washed Ciel, pulling out leaves from his hair and scrubbing dirt from his skin. And with his demonic powers, cleaned himself in an instant. They stepped out. Ciel’s teeth chattered loudly. Sebastian held him close, providing unnatural warmth as he dried off.

“How do you feel?”

“What kind of a question is that? We had sex!”

“Well, you were flying high. I’m only making sure you’re properly grounded.”

“I’m fine.”

“I can see that now.”

“I need a hot bath when we arrive.”

“Of course, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title idea from "If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"
> 
> Cheesy ik


End file.
